


使女

by sakuyuu



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuyuu/pseuds/sakuyuu
Kudos: 4





	使女

“这是你的第几家？”

“第一家，大主教。”

Antonio将烟斗磕在涡旋形状的烟灰缸里，隔着攀升缭绕的烟雾，居高临下地睨着恭顺地跪坐在自己脚边的人。他已经入住大主教府邸一月有余，而Antonio忙于公务，今天才头一回见到他。

蓬大的裙摆昳丽地曳在地面上，仿若盛放的鲜红的郁金香。花心高高地奉出细长的，纯白的蕊，是上浆的白色的双翼头巾僵挺地包裹着他的双颊。一双妥帖地戴了同样的鲜红色手套的手交叉在被裙摆遮掩的两条大腿中间，颇显紧张地交握在一起。他跪在哪儿，Antonio像在烤一盆冷冰冰的，死寂的火。

“抬头。”

使女仍旧恭顺地跪着，一动不动。Antonio知晓个中原委，倘若使女们贸然让男人窥到她们的容貌，又不巧被有心之人察觉的话，极有可能遭致飞来横祸。而他向来对这规矩嗤之以鼻，Antonio翘着腿，不耐烦地用鞋尖顶上他柔软的下颌。

他终于仰起脸来，眼珠却仍惶然地向下沉着。难说他的脸颊与头巾相比哪个更苍白，就像是被供奉在燃着明烛的东方神龛中的瓷人。他比他膝下的中国地毯更中国。

“为什么你是男人，却可以做使女……”

“我是女人！”

使女打断主教的训话，这是大逆不道。话题可以就此终止了，他只消站起身来，冲窗外打一个手势，立刻便会有两个荷枪实弹的卫兵冲进这间起居室，架着这使女的双臂，在盛放郁金香的草坪上就地执行死刑。使女的身体蓦地一颤，似是感受到了他磅礴的怒意，一双犹如干枯花瓣的红唇却脱离了他的管控一般，不停地磕碰着，战栗着，抖动着。

“我是女人，我有一条阴道、我有阴道，我是女人……求您、求您、求您……”

两滴泪珠潺潺地从他的眼底滚落，他的腰肢无力地瘫软下去，只有下巴还被挑在Antonio的鞋尖上，堪堪支撑起他整个上半身的重量。女人，这两个字眼儿被他的臼齿死死地咬着，违背性别似乎已经在天长日久的观念灌输中成为了一种不甘而又被迫麻木的习惯。

不得不说，Antonio想，这副连哀恸起来凄艳绝伦的样子着实让人着迷，即便对方只是个怪异的、拥有两套器官的使女，他怜恤他挂在自己的鞋尖上摇摇欲坠的神情。

他收回自己的脚，使女猝不及防，身体前倾，不堪重负地伏在地板上。

“别再哭了。”

Antonio捺下性子，向下施舍出一只手。使女有一瞬间惊慌失措，他犹豫着，向前探了探脖颈，似乎是在思考是否要将下巴送在他的手上；又挺了挺胸——或是奉上比起女人来略显贫瘠的乳房？漫长的挣扎之后，他终于会意，瑟缩着抬起一只手来，若即若离地搭在他的掌心里，踉跄着从地上站了起来。

“你的名字？”

“……Ofantonio。”

“我问的是你的名字，别让我再说第三次。”

使女低着头，再次陷入内心的挣扎中。Antonio烦躁起来，重重地箍了一把他的手。

“啊！”侍女从胶着的忖思中挣脱出来，下意识地开口，“郑、郑云龙。”

郑云龙。Antonio点着头，漫不经心地将这名字咀嚼了两遍，一个中国名字。他松开使女的手，戴了红手套的手红蝶般从他的手中滑脱，一只触角却在他的掌心里忽地掸动，若即若离的，在他的掌心搔刮了一下，倏忽便远了。他颇感惊讶地看去，使女的嘴角仍噙着哀戚，垂着手臂谦卑地站着，胸脯却急促地小幅度地起伏，仿佛正经历一场孤注一掷的豪赌。

Antonio不动声色地挑起眉。

“想必你已经受过了如何成为一名合格使女的教育。”

“……是的，授精仪式要在起居室举行，然后去夫人的卧室……”

“起居室。”Antonio响亮地嗤笑一声，“夫人的卧室，你想让我把整个府邸中的人召集在一起，对他们宣布我今晚就要在夫人的监督下插你的下体，射在你的阴道里？”

使女沉默了，双腮被泪水浸得水光光的，轻飘飘飞起两抹似有若无的红。

Antonio的目光钉在他的双腮上：“今晚不去起居室，也不去夫人的卧室，晚饭后待在你的卧室等我。”

对方终于有了反应，惊惶地扬起脸来，漆黑的眼珠头一回直视他，从他的眼底蜻蜓点水般一掠而过。他弧度圆润的下巴上恰巧残留着一滴剔透的泪珠，被忽地一甩，碎玉般飞溅出去，啪嗒一声，溶进了Antonio的衬衫领口，灼灼地烫着那块皮肤，仿佛就连这滴珠的温度都经过了精准的测算。

不过一霎，使女的眼睛又垂了下去，鸦羽般的长睫却不安分，颤颤的，连同沁红的眼尾一起，振翅欲飞似的。

这可真是太——太——太有趣了。

“听清楚了么？”Antonio倾身附上他的身侧，垂下眼眸，看着使女莹白的耳垂被自己口中的热气呵得通红。

“让我见识一下吧，你的阴道。”


End file.
